


i thank the oceans for giving me you.

by LLReid



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Pillow Fights, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Same-Sex Marriage, Soulmates, Tickle Fights, Triggers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Inspired by; Hesitate by Jonas Brothers.~~~~“I say we find these imbeciles and slit their throats,” Kamilah said in a tone of complete seriousness, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared at the screen of her wife’s phone with murder in her eyes. “Mortals. Bloody mortals and their YouTube— it should be outlawed!”Anastasia nuzzled her shoulder, the gesture an affectionate little headbutt that weathered the raging anger rippling off her in waves. “Babe, we’re not killing a pair of YouTubers for fangirling over us.”“This is all Lily’s fault,” she grumbled. “Those damned movies of hers— how I long for the day I am no longer considered an icon by these bumbling internet groupies! How I will celebrate the year they all begin going senile! Who the hell do they think they are? Rating our relationship like they have any right to—“She was cut off as Anastasia impaled a gummy bear on each of her distended fangs, leaving them stuck there hanging out of her mouth. This woman was infuriating. No one else would dare even think about doing something like this whilst she was on a rager. Yet Anastasia smiled at her and looked much too amused for her own good.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Sayeed, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	i thank the oceans for giving me you.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to mix two prompts I thought would go nicely together for this one.
> 
> Instagram Prompt: You’ve mentioned Kami has lots of trauma in your stories can you write something where she’s maybe triggered and Annie helps her out?
> 
> Prompt 2: btw, do you watch the vlogs of Rose and Rosie or Karin and Skyler? If you do can you please write a fic where they Rate the KamiAnnie Relationship or that "Problematic or not gay" vlog😂 It becomes trending in 24hrs and lily shows it to them and Kamilah being stabby pissed about some mortals criticizing her love and sex life😂😂

“I say we find these imbeciles and slit their throats,” Kamilah said in a tone of complete seriousness, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared at the screen of her wife’s phone with murder in her eyes. “Mortals. Bloody mortals and their YouTube— it should be outlawed!”

Anastasia nuzzled her shoulder, the gesture an affectionate little headbutt that weathered the raging anger rippling off her in waves. “Babe, we’re not killing a pair of YouTubers for fangirling over us.”

“This is all Lily’s fault,” she grumbled. “Those damned movies of hers— how I long for the day I am no longer considered an icon by these bumbling internet groupies! How I will celebrate the year they all begin going senile! Who the hell do they think they are? Rating our relationship like they have any right to—“

She was cut off as Anastasia impaled a gummy bear on each of her distended fangs, leaving them stuck there hanging out of her mouth. This woman was infuriating. No one else would dare even think about doing something like this whilst she was on a rager. Yet Anastasia smiled at her and looked much too amused for her own good.

Anyone else’s fingers would've been swiftly removed from their body for daring to do something like this.

“Was that really necessary?” She begrudgingly pulled the strawberry flavoured candies off of her fangs and began chewing them. “I mean... the audacity!”

“Are you talking about me or the YouTubers?,” Anastasia murmured as she began pressing gentle kisses around her pouted face. The blanket they were laying under on the couch shifted with her movements but the kisses made the whole rainy world outside of their living room window disappear for a moment, providing a brief but blissful escape from everything and everyone.

“Both— but I find your impudence rather adorable and I don’t actually mind you being a pain in my ass.” She heaved a sigh and shoved more gummy bears into her mouth. “However, I am not pleased with or in any way amused by my celebrity status in the mortal world. Why are mortals like this? Why must they obsess over strangers? It is simply not a healthy way to live one’s life and I loathe being the object of their strange affections.”

“I know you do,” sympathised Anastasia. “I know... but that doesn’t mean we’re going to hunt every fan down and slit their throat.”

“Fine. As you wish,” she huffed petulantly. “I’ll simply stab them a little bit and in an entirely non-fatal sort of way.”

Anastasia lightly tickled at the wispy little hairs at her temple and drew her face into the crook of her neck. “Kami,” she murmured, her voice a gentle warning and her lips pressed against her hairline. “You’re not stabbing anyone.”

Her brow furrowed as she stared at the screen of the phone, at the viral video Lily had sent them titled: ‘we rate everyone’s fave immortal gays #KAMANNIE.’ Even just looking at it enraged her and made stabbing these ridiculous mortals seem like a perfectly acceptable plan, so she pushed the power button to turn the screen black and pressed a kiss to the pulse on the side of her wife’s neck.

Kamannie was not even a real word.

She would never understand mortals. Making up words. Talking about strangers relationships— why were they like this?!

“If they had not given us a 10/10 they’d have ceased breathing the moment Lily sent us this video.”

“They’re British. I assume they live somewhere in England. You’d still be on the way to the airport.”

She sighed. “Must you be so practical and ruin my perfectly socially acceptable fantasy of hanging, drawing, and quartering our enemies?”

“Fans who post about us on the internet are not our enemies, sweetheart.”

“In Egypt you’d risk having your tongue cut out for any slander at all!,” she pointed out. “How I miss the days when being a princess, nomarch, and favourite cousin of the Pharaoh guaranteed one all the respect and privacy they deserved!” 

Anastasia sighed softly. “What did they say that has you so hot and bothered? I didn’t think anything they said was bad.”

“They called you a bratty bottom in a video that has more than 300K views!,” she yelled without actually meaning to raise her voice at all. “I understand that it is very true but I am the only one who is allowed to say it! These imbeciles have no right to speak of you that way— they do not even know you!”

“So you’re upset you can’t defend my honour by stabbing them for saying it?,” Anastasia prodded, never stilling the hand that was combing through her hair.

“Indeed!” She grabbed some more gummy bears and shoved them into her mouth. These bloody godforsaken mortals had her stress eating, that was how miffed she was. “And to make matters worse, they called you Annie! You are my Annie and my Annie alone— who do these mewling mortals think they are? Calling you Annie like you’re their beloved— it is simply unacceptable behaviour!”

Anastasia nodded slowly. “What else?”

“And they also said it was odd that we have such a large age gap— what does our age gap have to do with anything?! I understand they said it works for us, and that if it were anyone else it would likely seem predatory, but do these fools know how temperamental vampires around my age are? Do they? No! No, they haven’t the slightest clue how crazy vampires become when their age hits four digits because they are mortal and have no business commenting on things they cannot even begin to understand with those feeble little mortal minds of theirs!”

“Babe—“

“And I certainly did not appreciate them wondering if our sex life is anything like the scenes Lily had them include in her movies! Whilst I am proud that the scenes in her movies have become so iconic and am not particularly bothered by people knowing we are having great sex, it is vulgar for two mortal strangers to wonder aloud about such things!” She grabbed another handful of gummy bears and shoved them all into her mouth without even looking to see how many she’d pulled from the bag. “Nor did I appreciate the amount of times these children—“

“They’re in their thirties—“

“Children!”

“They’re basically around my age.”

“You’re you, they’re annoying existences who do little more than waste valuable resources on an already decaying planet!,” she pouted. “Anyway, as I was saying, I did not appreciate the amount of times they called me ‘cute’. I am not cute. I am a warrior. I would slit their throats and dance barefoot in their blood sooner than smiling at them— I am not cute!”

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re not cute.” Anastasia nodded and let out a soft hum. “You’re absolutely adorable.”

Warmth rose to her cheeks immediately and Anastasia started giggling hysterically in her arms. All she could do was sigh and throw a hand up in complete and utter exasperation. Her wife took pride in tormenting her with that goddamned word.

Adorable.

She was not adorable. She was a terrifying, shadowy presence in the world and her enemies cowered at the mere sound of her name.

“A heavily armed teddy bear with fangs,” Anastasia continued. She poked at a ticklish point on her ribs and Kamilah squirmed, muffling her shriek into the warm skin of her neck. “A cinnamon roll. A dork. A murderous angel, if you will—“

“Annie, I swear on all that is holy if you do not stop tickling me at once—“ She cut herself off with a loud laugh as Anastasia took the torture on her ribs one step further by blowing a raspberry on her neck. That was enough to make her start kicking her legs like a toddler having a tantrum and pull the pillow beneath their heads free.

Without a word she began whacking Anastasia with the pillow as they wrestled for dominance on the couch. How could tickling, even though it caused such laughter and joy, be at the same time such a viciously sublime form of torture? She wondered as Anastasia continued to torment her.

It was unquestionably foolish of her to begin a battle when she knew the full strength of her adversary could have her floating in mid-air with very little effort at all, but not even that knowledge stopped her from mercilessly whacking the little hellion with the pillow. 

“Ha!,” Anastasia beamed as she straddled her stomach and somehow managed to pin both of her hands to the couch on either side of her head. “I win.”

She was her wife. Kamilah laughed for the delight of it. Being with her was decidedly incredible, and she felt freer than she'd ever felt in her life. Under her, she could spread her wings.

“I let you win,” she lied. “I simply wished to ogle your breasts from this angle. You’ve given me exactly what I desired.”

“Well then...” Anastasia’s eyes narrowed and a wicked smirked twitched at the corners of her lips. Without another word she let go of her wrists and pulled off the silk slip nightgown she was wearing, revealing her body in nothing but a pair of black panties. “Is this better?”

A smile twitched at the corners of her lips and she reached up and caressed her breasts, which fit perfectly into her hands. A happy sigh escaped Anastasia as she fondled her, marvelling in the velvety softness, the pillowy fullness of her.

“Yes,” she breathed. “This is indeed much better.”

“Now that you’re calm,” Anastasia said as she gently trailed her fingernails up and down her arms, “I need you to know that I think your willingness to defend me — whenever you feel like somebody has said something that could be construed as insulting — is wonderful. I love that you’re so protective... but fans quoting a line from Lily’s movies and calling me a bratty bottom isn’t something that I need protected from.”

She sighed and moved her hands down to rest on her hips. “I simply do not like other people making those comments about you as it seems incredibly disrespectful and borderline predatory.”

“Were it said in any other circumstances or in a different tone, it would be, but a pair of lesbians fangirling on the internet and saying I’m a gay icon to bratty bottoms everywhere isn’t offensive.” Anastasia covered her hands with hers and lightly stroked the length of her thumbs with hers. “Alright? It’s all in the tone in which these things are said, babe.”

“You’ve explained before that these... fandoms... talk like they know the individual they are obsessing over,” she said slowly, “and that it is not intended to come across as the height of bad manners. I just— I cannot get my head around the fact it is considered normal to fixate on strangers the way that they do.” She paused. “I simply cannot help but become concerned for your safety when I feel somebody is crossing the line... and I know that my fear for your wellbeing can cloud my judgement and make it seem like I’m overreacting.”

“I don’t think you’re overreacting,” Anastasia said gently as she cupped her cheek in her hand and bent down over her to kiss her brow. “I know that everything you’ve been through has you on high alert at all times and that me getting too much attention from people you don’t know can be quite triggering.”

She nodded and rubbed her cheek against her palm. “Gaius had many people I was close with murdered over the years. Even though he’s gone and I know realistically that these mortals are unlikely to come barrelling through our front door and stake you whilst you sleep in my arms— I just— It’s the first thought that comes into my mind whenever somebody I don’t know seems to be obsessed with you.”

“That what happened during the Italian Renaissance with Arabella is going to happen to me?”

“Yes,” she confessed quietly. “It’s not jealousy or anything of that nature as I am perfectly secure in your love for me. I simply fear someone taking you from me so much that the slightest thing that registers as a threat to your safety sends me into a panic— which is highly inconvenient for both of us, as you’re probably the most famous woman in the world.”

For a moment Anastasia watched emotions flicker across her face; the fear, the uncertainty, the stubbornness, the raw pain she’d lived with for so long. She didn’t always know how to express her emotions to anyone but her wife, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel them deeply.

“It’s an explanation for my anger but it is not an excuse,” she said before Anastasia could say anything. “I must find some way of not allowing the fame we have found since announcing the existence of our kind to the world and the fame you’ve continued to earn through your academic achievements be so triggering that it makes me want to separate heads from shoulders— and it’s nobody’s fault... it’s just how I am.”

“It’s Gaius’ fault for traumatising you so much that you’re scared of some obsessed psycho murdering me at all,” Anastasia said gently as she lay down on her chest. “It’s his fault that something as lighthearted as that video can set off those alarms and your first thought is that something bad is going to happen to me.”

She kissed her hair and nodded before nuzzling her face into her crown. There was nobody else she could be this honest with. Nobody else she could explain to how her flesh prickled when fear took hold— how it felt to fear that somebody was going to swoop in and harm the most precious thing she’d ever had and that she would once again have to gaze into the future and know that it would be nothing more than a dark and lonely place because someone would’ve taken her beloved from her.

“We are not a reflection of others' behavior,” Anastasia whispered after a moment, “only our own.”

Sighing, she looked out at the rainy fog enveloping Manhattan outside the windows. It was like life, preventing her from seeing what was beyond reach. She wasn’t unhappy. She simply felt exhausted by her more than two thousand years of trauma silently gnawing away at her mind.

“How do I stop letting people’s interest in you frighten me so much?,” she asked, vulnerability seeping from her every word. “Because the last thing I want is to come across as some controlling monster who panics and starts beheading imbeciles the moment a stranger says your name.”

“Well I think the first thing we do is focus on removing as many triggers from your day-to-day as we can,” Anastasia said. “We’ll both make private social medias for just our friends and post more personal things there, using our current ones only for work. You can have Mathew run your current accounts and stay logged into your private ones, that way you won’t actively see invasive fan posts unless you search for them.”

“That seems sensible...”

“I also want you to watch me train,” she continued as she pressed a kiss to her chin. “We train together in hand-to-hand but you’re normally working in the garden whilst I’m doing psychic stuff. I think seeing how strong I am, how there is literally no way anybody could ever sneak up on me and catch me defenceless— I think that might help put your mind at ease.” 

“I think so too,” she whispered. “I apologise that any of this is even necessary—“

“No,” Anastasia interjected softly, turning her face so she was looking her in the eye. “You don’t ever have to apologise for letting me know that you’re struggling. I always want to know, okay?”

“Even when I think I’m being stupid?”

“Especially when you think you’re being stupid— nothing you feel is stupid to me.”

She tightened her arms around her and pressed her brow against hers, and for a good long moment they simply lay there together. She hadn’t realised it before, that a couple could be so intimate without actually having sex — she wouldn’t have dared believe such a thing could ever be true. But she knew now that it could be true. That it was true. 

What she felt for her wife was highly intense, whether she was snuggled up like this in her arms or working across the ocean, a few hundred miles away. She did not have to be touching her at all to experience what she felt.

She was still surprised how much Anastasia’s silent presence comforted her. Her sweet, brave, little hellion of a wife, who once been so fragile whilst she was still mortal that she’d genuinely feared breaking her, was now the steadiest rock in the roilling stream of her often volatile world. 

How absurd it was that she wasn’t actually forged of stone.

‘I can always find you,’ Anastasia had told her once, mere months after they’d met. She’d meant that, Kamilah now knew with absolute certainty. When she needed her, her Annie would be there, no matter what.

“Do you really not mind my madness?,” she asked quietly, baffled still that this wonderful woman could love her so absolutely. “Even if you’re right that I can contain the rages, I will always be mad. I will always have this anger and this temper. I won’t get entirely better.” 

“I know you’ll always have that fire inside— but that does not make you an evil person or any of the other things that you believe you are.” Anastasia snuggled against her chest, resting a hand over her steadily beating heart. “It’s part of the very intriguing package that is Kamilah Sayeed.”

She quite literally did not have a response for that. The woman who had felt for more than two thousand years that she could barely stand to look anyone in the eyes for more than a few seconds found herself simply staring into Anastasia’s big blue eyes in awe— no matter the old pain deep inside that tried to make itself known, those eyes were her salvation. She was giving her a gift, the greatest one she could, straight from her heart.

She wasn’t sure who leaned forward first, but she was melting toward her and, next thing she knew, she felt the scalding pressure of Anastasia’s mouth on hers. She kissed her with strength, barely masking her power, and Kamilah closed her eyes and drank it in. 

“I thought I was safe— that I had defenses in place, strong and inviolable, far too steely for any mere woman to break through. And none did, not for years." She paused and pulled the blanket over Anastasia’s bare back. "Until you. I can't remember inviting you in, or ever opening the gates— I just turned around one day and you were there— a part of me." She slowly traced the outline of her lips with the pad of her thumb. “You are my anchor in the world, no matter how far I am from you. But if I ever lose you... Annie, I lose myself. I can't live. Not without you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Anastasia assured her with a kiss on her nose. “You’ve got me. Always. I’m yours.”

She sighed softly and drew her thumb slowly across her cheekbone. “Thank you for being such a safe person for me. A safe harbour. In the turmoil of my life, I’ve known so few of them.”

“I’m just doing what you’ve always deserved, love.” She paused. “We’ve both been through some shit and we have our baggage... so it makes sense that we’d help each other through it.”

“Indeed— between me and my natural inclination towards murder and you with your odd eating habits, we are quite the pair.” 

“We don't fit in, you and me," Anastasia said. "We're both oddities no one knows what to do with. But we fit together." She took her hand, pressed her palm to her, then laced their fingers through each other's. "We fit.”

~ fin.


End file.
